A Fine Line
by Rae2themax
Summary: The rangers are back! But so is a new evil! Who's the new ranger working for the bad guy and who's Molly?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone's favourite nerd is back with a new idea!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>After the defeat of Lothor, the rangers went their separate ways and perused their own careers.<p>

Shane, Tori and Dustin stayed at the Wind Ninja Academy to become teachers of their own respective groups. They were some of the strongest ninja to ever teach at the Academy and still stayed in touch with the others.

Blake and Hunter also separated. Hunter became a teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy.

Blake pursued a professional career as a motocross champion that was achieved in less than a year. He kept in touch with all the ninjas and still practiced when he was alone and had free time.

Cam and his father were also still at the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam became one of the head teachers, specializing in the art of the samurai. Sensei was still the head of the Academy.

You'd think that there was no way any new evil would spring up and try to take Blue Bay Harbour.

That's where you're wrong.

* * *

><p>Shane, Tori and Dustin were meditating where they were most in tune with their elements. Tori was by the waterfall where the secret location to ninja ops was located before it was destroyed. Shane was on a high cliff away from the people that could see him, embracing the pure air around him. Dustin was in one of the many meadows that surrounded the academy, he actually fell asleep. When he and the others finally snapped out of their reflection or slumber, they saw one of the many ninjas in front of them.<p>

"Master Watanabe requests you presence now." All the ninja's sounded the same, a sense of urgency in their voices.

As quickly as anyone could even begin to blink, the three ninjas were in front of Sensei Watanabe. They noticed that Cam, Blake and Hunter were there as well.

"There has been an attack." Sensei cut right to the chase. "His name is Dao. He was sealed away may years ago but was somehow awakened. He has recruited many of the monsters from the Abyss of Evil and is now using them to try and destroy Blue Bay Harbour. You must all resume your duties as Power Rangers." Sensei then handed them a box, containing all of their morphers.

"But how is that possible? Our morphers don't work anymore." Tori asked.

"We got them to work again. Don't ask how. You don't want to know." Cam replied. If there was a way to fix something, Cam knew of it.

"We're in." Shane answered for the ninjas.

"Alright." Sensei said and as if right on cue, there was an alarm going off inside ninja ops.

Cyber Cam appeared in a quick flash. "Guys, there's an attack going on down town. Get down there asap!"

As the ninja's left quickly, they appeared down town in a ninja or thunder flash. In front of them were screaming and frantically running people. And what appeared to be-

"Kelzaks?" Dustin was surprised.

"Not a big shocker there." Shane muttered. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

With that, all of the rangers transformed into their ranger forms.

"Feels good to be back in uniform!" Tori said gleefully.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin drew his sword and the rangers attacked the kelzaks with gusto.

"They're still pretty weak!" Hunter laughed as he kicked one into a nearby car.

"Not much of a challenge." Blake said as he threw one into the air.

The battle between the rangers and the kelzaks went on for a few more minutes until they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was quick." Shane said.

"Too bad, I was just getting back into habit." Tori slumped.

Suddenly, a blast knocked all of the rangers off of their feet and onto the ground. "Ah!" Some of them cried out as they landed.

"Argh, what was that?" Hunter asked no one in particular.

"What the?" Cam was cut off as a figure approached them through the smoke slowly. It was clearly the silhouette of a young woman.

"Who is that?" Dustin asked.

"She's a power ranger!" Tori pointed out.

Indeed, the young woman was clad in a power ranger's uniform. It clearly held the traditional aspect of the skirt for the female. Her uniform, however, was jet black in the placed there would normally be colour. The helmet was fairly standard, except it looked slightly demonic. On her chest was a large symbol of Ying and Yang. Her arm held a black morpher as well.

"So," She drawled in a bored manner, "these are the famous Power Rangers. You don't seem like much."

"Who are you and whose side are you on?" Shane asked as he stood up with the other rangers.

"Who I am is really none of your business, as for whose side I'm on," She withdrew two small swords from her back and stood in an attack position, "I think it is fairly obvious."

"So she's our enemy?" Dustin asked.

"Not the smartest one, are you?" She taunted.

"I'll show you!" Dustin drew his sword from his back and charged at the enemy.

"Dustin, wait!" Hunter called.

The mysterious ranger merely jerked his sword from his hands with a rather strong kick and then kicked him in his middle, sending him flying back a few meters.

"Dustin!"

"Who's next?" She asked. All of the rangers charged at her with full force and the battle began.

She was skilled. She was fighting all of them off with the greatest of ease. The rangers were trying to make at least one hit on her but they couldn't even do that. She managed to throw Dustin and Hunter back onto the ground bellied up. Then went Shane and Cam and finally Blake and Tori. She stood over them with a sense of superiority and power.

"Like I said earlier, you're not that much." Her voice was bored. "We've gotten what we came for. Look me up if you get better." She turned on her heel and started to walk the other way only to jump in a flash of black light.

"Man that was brutal." Blake groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Who was she?" Cam asked no one in particular.

"And how is she so strong?" Shane asked.

The rangers transformed back to normal.

* * *

><p>"You all should not be ashamed of the battle." Sensei said as they all sat in ninja ops.<p>

"We got creamed sensei. Whoever she is, she was trained well." Tori added.

"She had a morpher." Shane said bluntly. "Whoever she's working for, they probably gave her that morpher. If find out who we're up against, we can probably find a way to take her."

The rangers sat in silence for a few moments trying to come up with an idea of some sort.

"Yo! Cam!" Cyber Cam appeared quickly. "Dude, you got an email from that book store."

Cam's eyes lit up. "What did it say?"

Cyber Cam looked bored. "Your book came in apparently. They said you can pick it up today if you want."

"Yes! Finally!" Cam stood up with a sudden conviction. He looked towards his father for approval.

"You've waited for this book for long enough Cameron. Go." His father smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks dad! I'll be back soon guys!" He raced out of ninja ops, leaving everyone smiling at his antics.

"What's so great about a book?" Dustin asked.

"Cameron has been waiting for this book for over two months. It is about the art of the samurai and clearing one's mind during battle. It is very useful when fighting someone. Perhaps you all can use it when he is done. It might help you when you battle our new and unknown enemy." Sensei walked away. "I'm going to get some tea."

* * *

><p>Cam opened the door to the Blue Bay Harbour book store, causing the little bell over head to give a light and merry jingle. It looked fairly bare and there was no one at the front desk. Cam walked into one of the many passageways into the shelves and massive stacks of books. He found himself in the spiritual section. Picking up a book about meditation, he thumbed through it.<p>

He heard a small bang and thud from another section and decided to find out. His ears led him the fantasy section where a girl stood on a few large dictionaries trying to reach a book that was perched on one of the top shelves just out of her reach.

"Come on…" Cam heard her mumble as she stretched onto the tip toes of her black sneakers. She jumped a bit and grabbed the book, unfortunately causing the dictionaries to be off balance and her to slip. Using his reflexes and speed, Cam caught the young woman by putting one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. "Ooof." She grunted closing her eyes and tilting her head down.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I'm…" She trailed off as her face came into view and her eyes opened. She stared at Cam in awe and he stared back in the same way. Cam saw that she spotted a pair of thick glasses with a thick black frame. Behind her spectacles were two, wide and metallic grey eyes. Her lips were not plump but full and slightly parted. Cam thought she was really pretty all in all. "Fine." She said after a moment of silence and staring at the samurai.

"Good." Cam said softly, straightening up and still staring at the unknown girl.

"Um, you can put me down now." She blushed heavily and averted her eyes.

"Oh!" Cam flushed and gently removed the arm under her knees to set her down.

"Thank you." She said once she was up right. Cam took in her full appearance: Short and straight, light brown hair with bangs over her left eye, a plain black t-shirt with a small green heart on the left corner, a black and white wristband on her right wrist and dark blue jeans that appeared to be skinny. Cam couldn't help but smile at the little green heart on her shirt.

"No problem. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just needed to get a book." She held up a paperback book that he recognized right away.

"_Riders of the North._ I've read that one before." Cam said. "It's one of my favourite fantasy books."

"Really? Mine too. I've read it tons of times in the library but wanted a copy to call my own." She smiled.

"Totally understandable." Cam smiled back. "My name's Cameron Watanabe. But people call me Cam." He held out his hand.

"I'm Molly St. Pierre." She took his hand and shook it. "Thanks for the save back there. I'm a bit of a klutz."

"Don't mention it." Cam said. The two smiled at each other.

"Ah! Hello Cameron." They turned to see an old woman with grey hair and a cane. "You received the message about your book I take it. It's up here at the front when you are ready." Her green eyes held a mysterious glint in them as she eyed the duo. "I'll leave you two alone."

Cam quirked an eyebrow in confusion until he realized that he was still holding Molly's hand. Molly must have realized the same thing because they quickly let go of each other.

"Well, I should go get my book." Cam said sheepishly.

"I should pay for mine." Molly smiled at the young man.

They went up to the front desk together, still smiling. After they both paid for their books, the shop owner gave them two coupons. "You both are two of the most loyal customers I've ever seen. I was hoping you two would come in sooner for these. They unfortunately expire today. Why don't you two go on a date or something you young people do these days?" The old lady was blunt.

Cam and Molly blushed heavily. With a small 'Thank you' towards the owner, they left the shop hoping that they were not as red-faced as they were in the store.

"I never thought she was so blunt before." Cam said as they stood outside the door.

"She's quite good at what she does." Molly looked at the coupon for a free smoothie. "Might as well use this today, seeing as it can't be used tomorrow." She looked at Cam. "You in?"

"Sure." They both walked towards the smoothie hut down the street. Cam ordered a banana strawberry smoothie while Molly got a mixed berry blitz. They sat on a bench close by, content with themselves.

Unfortunately, the moment turned into the awkward silence.

"So why haven't I seen you around town before?" Cam asked, breaking the silence.

"I just moved here with my foster parents. We arrived yesterday morning." Molly explained.

"Foster parents?" Cam asked.

"My real parents died when I was little."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't have anything to do with it?" Molly took a sip of her cold beverage.

Cam stayed silent. "If it makes you feel any better, I live with my dad. Mom died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Cam looked at her. The two exchanged a smile and chuckled lightly.

"So what is there to do exactly in Blue Bay Harbour?" Molly asked. "Besides getting free smoothies with nice people that one just meets in bookstores?"

Cam smiled. "Well, there are the motocross races that happen once in a while. A couple of my friends like to race, the beach, the skate park, the museum and some other things in between."

"Sounds like a fun. I've never been to a race before. You'll have to let me know when the next one is." Molly smiled again.

"It's actually tomorrow. I'll give you the directions." Cam told her the directions and they continued to talk to each other. They found out that Molly liked chemistry, Cam liked mechanics and technology, Molly's eyesight was much worse than Cam's, and they both read the same number of books within a week (14 or so). Cam looked at his watch and gasped. "We've been talking for over an hour! My dad's going to freak out! I was supposed to come right home!" Cam and Molly quickly got to their feet.

"My folks will flip!" Molly and Cam quickly threw out their empty smoothie cups. "Too bad we had to get back. It's was lucky that I met you."

Cam looked at the girl. "I had fun with you today Molly." Cam was just about to leave. "You remember where the track is right?"

"I have a fairly decent memory so I should be good." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, you will." Cam smiled once more before leaving the smiling girl.

* * *

><p>"Cameron, where have you been?" His father asked once he entered ninja ops.<p>

"Sorry dad, it won't happen again. I was getting a smoothie with a friend."

With that said, his father and all the other rangers turned to him.

"A friend? Really? Who?" Blake asked.

"I just met her today." Cam replied.

"_Her_?" Tori asked.

"Her name is Molly. We met at the book store. The owner gave us two coupons for a free smoothie so we went. She's really nice. We actually have a lot in common." Cam explained.

"Dude! You went on a date!" Dustin exclaimed.

"It wasn't a date."

"Sounds more like a blind date to me. Just meeting and the two of you hanging out alone with smoothies." Kapri walked into the room with her sister.

"Not a date. Just two friends-"

"You just met her." Marah butted in.

"It was not a date. She's nice but I've only known her for a few hours." Cam said once again.

"When are you two hanging out again?" Cyber Cam popped up.

Cam sighed. "She's meeting us at the motocross track. She's new in town so she asked there was to do. She's never seen motocross."

"Introducing the girlfriend to the friends, smooth. Next you have to introduce her to your dad and meet her parents and you're set bro." Hunter joked.

Cam sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter! I'm really getting into this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters.**_

* * *

><p>By the next day at the wind ninja academy, Cam had already been harassed by the other rangers about the mysterious new friend that they would be meeting today. While he thought that it was no big deal that he met someone ("A girl!" Tori would say.) And they went out for smoothies ("A date dude!" Dustin added), there was no big deal.<p>

As the crew walked to the motocross track, Cam kept his eyes opened for his new friend.

"Hey, Cam!" Cam turned to see Molly lightly jogging towards him. Can's face lit up at the sight of her: Black sneakers, tan Capri pants, a plain green t-shirt and a black thin jacket with a hood.

"Hi Molly! You made it." The other rangers turned as soon as Cam said her name.

"I told you I would." She joked. The duo shared a moment before Dustin cleared his throat, earning him a smack in the ribs from Tori.

"Oh! These are my friends I was telling you about yesterday."

"On-your-date!" Dustin coughed under his breath, causing Hunter and Blake to shake slightly with laughter.

Cam scowled lightly while Molly seemed to blush. "This is Shane, Tori, Hunter, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and my two cousins Marah and Kapri." He gestured to each individual as he introduced them.

"It's really nice to meet you all. Cam told me all about you guys yesterday." Molly smiled.

"Right, the date that you two went on." Dustin joked.

"Is he always like this?" Molly asked Tori.

"Unfortunately he is. You'll get used to him though." Tori answered. There was a horn sounding across the track. "The race is going to start."

"I have to go get set up!" Blake said and started to run off. "Nice meeting you Molly."

"Nice to meet you too!" She called after him.

"Let's go get some spots." Hunter said.

* * *

><p>As everyone stood in a place right next to the finish line, the race began with Blake already in the lead.<p>

"Woo! Go Blake!"

"Come on Blake!"

The cheering continued as Blake crossed the finish line first.

"That was amazing! I've watched motocross on television a few times but seeing it up close and personal was just plain awesome!" Molly gushed as the crew walked back to the tent where Blake was.

"Glad you liked it. It's more fun than it looks." Hunter smiled.

"You guys ride? That is so cool!" Molly grinned.

"Blake was the one who continued the riding. I do some in my spare time but not much."

As they reached the tent, Molly started to gush again. "Blake, that was amazing!"

"Well thanks. Maybe we could teach you sometime to do it."

Molly's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course. You're cool in my books."

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from outside. People started to scatter like ants with kelzaks causing the havoc. People were tripping over chairs and tables. All of the rangers looked at each other with knowing looks.

"What's happening? What are those?" Molly asked, taken back by the sight of the kelzaks.

The kelzaks started to come towards the tent with intent. "Molly, you should get out of here." Shane said.

"What? But what about you guys?" Molly gasped.

"There are still people here. We need to get them out of here." Cam looked at her. "We know how these guys work."

"I'm coming with you." Molly's voice was stern.

The group raced out of the tent in an attempt to help all of the people scattering around the race track. Only to realized that Molly had gotten lost somewhere in the crowd. "Where's Molly?"

"She must have gotten pulled back in the crowd." Hunter thought. "All I know is that these guys always show up at the wrong spot."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

As the rangers attacked the kelzaks, a black flash of light appeared. "Looks like we meet again, power rangers." The black ranger appeared. "I honestly hoped that you guys learned your lesson last time. This tires me."

"Well then you'll just have to give up then!" Shane called as he and the rangers went after the enemy.

"Well that would be very counterproductive!" She called back and proceeded to defend herself.

The rangers still tried to put up a fight without any luck until the black ranger hesitated for a moment. Cam struck her in the arm and she fell back.

"Dude, you nailed her!" Dustin called.

"Very impressive samurai," She commented. She then pressed a button on her morpher. "Let's see how you all do against my megazord!"

From the moment she said that, the ground started to shake. Out from a large crack in the ground came a large black mist, rushing up to the sky as a shape started to form. There it was: a large, black, mechanical panther megazord. It stood on four legs and let out a call that shook the grounds. Its tail whipped back and forth dangerously as the black ranger laughed.

"Alright rangers, let's play!" She jumped into the black creature as it started to morph. Its back legs became its feet and legs while the front ones turned into arms. The tail became a chain whip and the head fell back to reveal a fairly standard humanoid head as the helmet formed. The black part of the ying-yang appeared on the chest.*****

"Come on guys!" Shane called. "Cyber Cam! Send the zords!"

"Way ahead of you!"

The zords appeared and the rangers turned into the megazords.******

As a two on one battle, it didn't seem fair. Until the panther's tail became the weapon and attacked the rangers and swept them off their feet.

"Man! Even her megazord is tough!" Blake called.

"We need to find a weakness in her!" Shane said.

"Come on rangers, I thought you'd at lease stand a chance with your megazord. But I guess I was wrong, time to finish this." Her megazord charged at the rangers before they had time to react and attacked them with the tail weapon. The blast from the attack was so powerful that it knocked the rangers out of the megazords and caused the zords to retreat into their hidings.

As the rangers lay on the ground, still in their uniforms of course, the dark ranger appeared before them.

"You won't get away with any of this!" Cam said.

"Oh rangers, what makes you think that I already did? I got what I needed today. And you got beat. And here's some advice." She paused. "You shouldn't leave your sensei alone for too long, or else he'll turn into a guinea pig again. And we know you wouldn't want that." She taunted and started to laugh at the end.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cam lost his inhibition and attacked her out of blind and powerful rage and catching her off guard and striking her in the head, causing part of her helmet to shatter. The other rangers gasped not only at his action, but the eye glaring at the rangers through the shattered mask.

It was all that was visible, her left eye. Thick and dark lashes framing the eye. But the colour was black. Darker than the night and if looks could kill, all of the rangers would have died one thousand deaths. The glare sent a chill through all of the rangers and could have frozen the blue fires. It was cold and let off pure evil.

She reached up to touch the area, and when her hand pulled away, there was a small amount of blood on her gloved hand. The glare intensified. "You'll pay for that samurai! Next time you see me, I won't be so merciful!" Her voice rose and she disappeared into a flash of black light.

"Dude, you nailed her." Dustin said as soon as they powered down.

Cam was silent for a moment. "We need to go back to ninja ops and check on dad. I've got a bad feeling that what she said wasn't a threat."

* * *

><p>As usual, Cam was right. When they returned to ninja ops, Sensei was indeed in the form of a guinea pig in his usual robes. The rangers were distraught, until they remembered something, or someone.<p>

"Molly!" Cam suddenly shot up from his spot in his usual spot in front of the monitors in horrified realization. "We lost and left her! We have to go back!"

"Oh man! You're right!" Blake said. They all looked towards their sensei for permission.

"Go. Molly is probably hurt and confused. But once she is home safely, come right back. We must think of a way to defeat this new enemy and meditate on our defeat." Sensei said and Cam raced out the door with the other rangers hot on his tracks.

* * *

><p>Molly sat outside the tent Blake was in earlier with an icepack on the left side of her head. Her jacket was tied around her waist and from her right elbow to her wrist it was bandaged. Two Band-Aids were holding a small cotton cloth patch was resting just above her left eye. She grimaced in pain as she sat up, clutching her ribs as if there were already bruises forming.<p>

"Molly!" The girl looked up at her name being called to see Cam and the others running towards her. Her eyes lit up.

"You're okay!" She grinned and stood, yet nearly doubling over from the pain, causing Cam to quickly catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked with worry filling his voice. The other rangers looked at the girl with worry.

"I'm okay. Those things just really know how to fight. They pack a major punch." Cam helped Molly back into a sitting position on the bench when a woman, most likely a nurse or a doctor, came out and looked at them.

"Are any of you her family?" When they all shook their heads no, she noticed how Cam was holding her around the waist gently. "Are you her boyfriend?" This caused all of the rangers to hold in their laughter and both Molly and Cam to blush simultaneously.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." Molly said quietly and mildly embarrassed.

"Well, anyway. Please pass this on to your parents." She handed Molly a sheet of paper. "Those kelzaks did quite a number on you. Go home, take some pain killers and get lots of rest."

"Thank you very much." Molly started to get up, only to nearly fall again and Cam caught her. "You seem to be catching me a lot."

"I don't mind." The words came from his mouth before he could stop them. His face reddened and the rangers all looked at each other.

"Maybe you should take Molly home, Cam." Hunter said.

"Yeah, we should check on…"Tori trailed off, sending Cam a knowing glance.

"Good idea. Tell him I'll be home soon." Cam said.

"Feel better Molly." With that said the rangers all walked off and left the duo alone.

"Let's get you home Molly." Cam hoisted her up so he was gently holding her side and her left arm was over his shoulder.

"You know, besides the kelzaks and getting a bit kicked around, I had fun. It was nice to meet your friends. They're all really nice."

"They seemed to really like you."

They continued on, keeping up mild conversation until they reached a bench where they sat down.

"This is the bench from yesterday." Molly smiled. "I have to get on the train to get home. So if we make it to the station, then I'll call my house and see if someone can come and get me."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? My dad won't mind." Cam picked her up and they continued on.

"It's getting late and I don't want you to get caught out in the dark. Who knows when those kelzaks could come back?" Molly said as they entered the terminal for the station.

"Can I have your number?" Cam question not only caught Molly of guard, but himself too. Cam felt his face heat and looked away. "I mean, I really like spending time with you. If you say no, then I understand."

Molly pulled away from Cam and grabbed his hand. Pulling a pen from her pocket, she scribbled her number into the palm of his hand. Her face was equally as red. "There's my cell number. Call me." She smiled as the train pulled up and some people started to board it. "I've got to go before it leaves."

"Okay. Bye." Cam's face broke out into a soft smile.

"Bye." Molly smiled softly back at Cam.

Molly then turned and left for the train. Just before she entered the doors, she smiled again at Cam and boarded the train as the doors closed behind her and the strain left the station.

Cam smiled uncharacteristically and looked down into his hand.

_555-6847_

_Call me!_

* * *

><p>"Did Molly get home okay?" Sensei asked as soon a Cam entered Ninja Ops.<p>

"Yeah, she has to use the train to get home so I walked her to the station. She said she was going to call someone from her house so they could come and get her." He turned his attention to the cyber version of himself sitting in the chair in front of the monitors. "Any luck finding out what happened to dad?"

"Sorry man, it looks like the same spell Lothor used. But it's much more powerful, and dark." Cyber Cam turned to face everyone. "Whatever they used, it could find him. And the amount of darkness that was leftover from the spell is off the charts."

"No wonder it felt cold in here." Hunter said.

Tori agreed. "Yeah, it was like someone left the freezer wide open."

"In the meantime, we must figure out a way to defeat this new enemy. She is no ordinary ninja. I suspect that she holds some sort of power." Sensei said.

"Dude, when Cam got her in the side of the head, we say her eye. It was black and looked super evil." Dustin commented.

Sensei only nodded. "This is not much information, but it is more than we knew yesterday. I suggest you all rest. Tomorrow will be a new day."

"Good call Sensei." Shane said.

Just before leaving, Dustin caught sight of Cam's palm with the number scribbled into it. "Dude, is that her number?"

"Wait, you got her number?" Shane asked.

"Yes, so what if I did?"

"She must like you then. You got her number. Girls just don't give guys their numbers on a whim." Hunter said as Cam left Ninja Ops.

"Wait three days! It's a rule!" Blake joked. Four faint smacking sounds could be heard shortly afterwards.

"Be nice!" Tori hissed.

Cam smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He added Molly quickly and sent her a text.

_To: Molly_

_Hi Molly, it's Cam. Hope you're feeling better._

Maybe a minute passed when a faint vibration told him he had a text.

_From: Molly_

_Thanks Cam. I feel better already. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*I am terrible at describing stuff like this.<strong>_

_****Really no other way to describe it…**_

_**Okay! Finally got this out! Phew! Stay tuned for another one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahem! Now for the next chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

><p>It had only been a week or so and Cameron and Molly were practically glued at the hip. They hung out whenever they could after Molly recovered. They still refused to call their mutual friendship gatherings 'dates'. They went everywhere together. The other ninjas had been keeping a tally of all of their meetings, or what <em>they<em> called 'dates'.

So far they went to the smoothie shop twice, watched motocross once, and because the old lady who owned the bookstore declared that they were two of the most dedicated readers she's ever seen, she let them stay after hours and read some books together. After Cam came home from that one, he told the other rangers how the old owner had left the duo a picnic basket filled with goodies and snacks. While Tori thought it was sweet, the boys laughed.

But something was wrong.

The dark ranger hadn't come back. Ever since their last battle that resulted in the damage of her helmet and the spell that caused Sensei to revert back into his guinea pig form. There hadn't been any attacks, no sightings…nothing. It caused some sense of worry in the rangers.

Although this meant that the rangers were free for a moment, nothing lasts forever.

Nothing ever does.

"Where are you going Cameron?" Sensei asked as soon as training was finished.

"There's a movie playing at the theatre. It's the movie version of a book Molly and I love: _Riders of the North_. We've been dying to see it since we heard it was coming." Cam was just about to leave.

"I worry for you son. I feel as though you are spending too much time with Molly. I understand how you feel about her, but you are hardly here anymore." Sensei said while the other rangers stared at Sensei in shock.

"Dad, we're just friends hanging out."

"This is your fourth time that you will be with her this week. I see that your training is slipping and as your father I worry for you." Sensei said. "We do not know when our enemy will strike and her absence is troubling. Please Cameron, be on your guard."

Cam said nothing and left Ninja Ops, leaving his father and fellow rangers in a stunned silence.

"Sensei, was that wise of you to say?" Dustin asked.

"I know how he feels. I was young and in love once upon a time. There are things I fear more as a father for their child than a teacher to their student."

"Like what?" Hunter asked.

Sensei sighed. "A broken heart."

* * *

><p>"Molly!" Cam called and saw Molly turn to face him and smile.<p>

"Hey, you made it. I was beginning to think that you were going to stand me up." She joked as he stood by her side.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

They entered the theatre and saw that it was abandoned, save for the people working the concession stands. "You want to get the tickets and I'll grab the popcorn and gummies?" Molly asked.

Cam raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Gummies?"

"Absolutely, they're necessary for a movie." Molly smirked.

"Sounds like a plan." As Molly had her back turned to get the snacks, Cam noticed how she was wearing a dress. It was simple black and white summer dress with black tights and black strappy sandals. Then he noticed how he was dressed in the nicer equivalent of his own clothes. Something clicked in his head…

"Hey, you got the tickets?" Molly's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking at him with slight curiosity in her eyes, she quirked an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Cam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cam quickly said.

When they entered the movie, they realized that no one was even going to watch the movie besides them. "Looks like it's just us," Molly said as they took some seats in the middle.

"Well, at least we can critique the movie without people telling us to be quite." No sooner had Cam said that, the lights went out and the movie started.

Throughout the movie the duo compared it to the book, which they deemed as 'way better than this sad attempt at a movie'.

"I can't believe they got him to play The Boss."

"Why'd they take out her character? She becomes a rider in the second book!"

"Why is his horse a pony? The book called him a stallion!"

"Why does he have a gun? He used a knife."

"Look! You can see the wires!"

"Why did they even need wires? There was no major jumping!"

During their realizations of the movie, they munched on the gummies and popcorn. Through the love scene between the female lead and the bad guy, they both went for popcorn at the same time. This caused Cam to accidentally grab Molly's hand.

"Sorry." Cam mumbled as they pulled their hands away from each other.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Molly blushed, causing Cam to blush as well.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

"That wasn't really an accurate representation of the book." Molly said as they exited the theatre.

"I know! They cut out so much and changed everything!"

"It didn't deserve to have the same name as the book." Molly said and the duo laughed.

Suddenly, kelzaks appeared out of nowhere. At least ten of them surrounded the two in a circle. Cam and Molly looked around at the creatures.

"Kelzaks! Like the ones from before!" Molly said as she stood back to back with Cam. "What are they doing here?"

"I'm not sure. But it looks like we have to fight our way out. Do you know how?" Cam took a fighting stance.

"My foster brother taught me how. I'm not too great at it though, what about you?" Molly took a stance as well.

"I've picked up a few things." With that said, the two attacked the kelzaks. Cam was fairing much better than Molly as he took out four while she was still working on her first.

"Let go of me! Cam!" Some of the Kelzaks grabbed Molly and dragged her off.

"Molly!" Cam called when he realized that she was out of sight. "That's it! No one messes with my girl." His amulet transformed into the morpher. "Samurai storm, rangers form! Ha!" As they newly transformed green samurai ranger, Cam defeated all of the kelzaks with ease. "Molly! Where are you?" Cam called out.

"Hello Samurai." Cam turned to see the dark ranger standing a few feet behind him. Her hands were crossed over her yin yang symbol on her chest. "Fancy meeting you here, I suppose. But I guess I was sort of hoping I'd see you."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Cam turned his body to face her.

"Well if I remember correctly, you got me in the side of the head and my arm that last time we fought. Didn't your parents tell you that you shouldn't hit a girl?" She drew the two swords from her back and twirled them.

"Yeah, but you're the enemy." Cam pointed a finger at her. "So the rules took a flying leap out the window."

"Well then, samurai," Her swords twirled dangerously on her hands again, "Let's see if your skills are up to par." With that, she charged at Cam with her blades. He blocked with his sword and the battle was on.

"Where's the girl?" Cam asked once they were locked in combat once again.

"She's fine. Why do you care, samurai?" She taunted as they separated. "Was her boyfriend missing her?"

"As a matter of fact, he was!" The battle went on for a few minutes, but to them it felt like hours.

"I must say Samurai," She paused, "you must be one of the only people to ever come close to beating me in combat. As soon as I leave, the girl will be released. You will disappear as well. I am done here."

"What? Why did you come here in the first place?" Cam was taken back.

"I came here to test you, samurai. You seem to be the only one of those others who truly deserves the name of a warrior. You interest me, while the others bore me to tears. And besides that," She disappeared in a quick flash of black, "green happens to be my favourite colour." Cam felt her standing behind him. Her hands were now trailing around his neck and her right up his right arm. "You're too good from them, samurai. Come to the fun side, the better side." She was almost whispering now.

Cam jumps away quickly without a second thought. "Sorry, I like being the good guy."

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying." Cam can hear the smirk beneath her helmet. "I'll catch you later, samurai." With that said, she jumped away in a flash of black light once more.

Once he was sure that she was gone, he powered down. "Molly? Where are you?"

"Cam!" Molly's voice came from his left in the back ally, and he ran towards it. As he ran into the ally, he hit something and fell on top of it. Opening his eyes and adjusting to the slight darkness of the building's shadow, he saw that he was lying on top of Molly. "Are you okay?" He asked as he got off of her and pulled her up.

She nodded her face completely red. "After they dragged me off, some girl in a black costume touched my shoulder and I felt really cold. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move either. I heard fighting and she came back. She touched my shoulder again and I could move. She left after that." Molly explained as they exited the ally. "What happened to you?"

Cam thought of an excuse quickly. "I was getting beat, and then one of the power rangers came and helped me. He told me to find somewhere to hide." They stopped waking. "You have no idea how worried I was…for you." He flushed at the last part.

Molly also blushed. "Maybe we should get home…"

As they walked back in silence, their hands constantly brushed against each other.

"Too bad about those kelzaks." Molly said once they entered the train station. "They kind of ruined our movie night."'

"Yeah, but the movie was already bad." Cam said as the train entered the terminal.

Molly smiled. "Well, that's my train. I should get going. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll text you." Cam said.

Just as Molly was about to leave, she grabbed Cam's shoulder lightly and stood on her tiptoes. Cam's eyes widened when he felt her lips against his right cheek. Molly pulled away, face as red as Shane's power rangers uniform. "Bye." She turned quickly and ran into the train before the doors closed and the train was off, leaving a stunned Cam until a smile broke out onto his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cam, how was the movie?" Tori asked when he entered ninja ops.<p>

"It sucked. The book was way better." Cam said. "Unfortunately, the dark ranger showed up."

"What? Why didn't the alarm pick it up?" Blake asked.

Cyber Cam appeared. "Beats me, the system didn't pick up her signal for some reason."

"She wanted me to join her side." Cam gave the play by play of the battle and what she said. After his story, everyone was silent.

"Dude, that's intense." Dustin commented.

"And insane." Shane added.

"So now what do we do, sensei?" Hunter asked.

"We shall meditate on this new information. We now know her intentions with us: she is trying to build an army for her master." Sensei nodded. "Everyone should rest. Tomorrow we shall train." Everyone started to leave. "Cameron, stay behind for a moment. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes?" Cam asked once everyone left.

"I wish to apologize for my statement earlier today. I know what it was like to be young, but I worry for you. A father fears for their child more than a teacher fears for their student."

"It's okay dad. I know you're just looking out for me. I'm sorry for skipping out on all of the training to be with Molly."

"I know what you are going through, Cameron. I was young and I love once."

Cam blushed at his father's statement. "I'm not in love dad. Molly and I are just friends."

His father nodded, but there was a glint in his eye that was unseen to Cam. "Very well, go and rest son. Tomorrow is a new day."

Cam bowed to his father and left the room, only to be bombarded by the other ninjas with questions about his 'date'. "It wasn't a date."

"Did you feed each other popcorn?" Blake asked, jokingly.

"Did you do the yawn and put your arm around her? Dude, that's like the ultimate move!" Dustin commented and Hunter nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you kissed yet?" Hunter dropped the big bomb/question.

"No! Well…she kissed me."

"Seriously dude? That's awesome!"

"It was on the cheek!"

"A kiss is a kiss." Tori said as she left to go surf before the day was over.

"She kissed you! That's girl code for 'I like you more than a friend'!" Dustin said.

"You've been into her since you met her baby blues." Hunter commented.

"Her eyes are not blue. They're sort of a metallic grey." Cam countered without even thinking.

"Ha!" All of the boys yelled at the same time, causing the green samurai to groan and face palm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a dark temple in an unknown location, the dark ranger sat in a meditation position. She wasn't morphed as a dark figure approached her from behind. "Something is on your mind, isn't it Master Dao?"<p>

Dao was a monstrous man. Dark hair and eyes and a permanent glare gave him the evil appearance. His black robes went to the floor and he walked with a sort of power, yet not arrogance. "You went and fought the samurai without my permission."

"I wanted to see what made him so special, sir. Only you and Krow have been able to cause damage to me like he did that day, and that was only because Krow had luck with him that day. He is a worthy opponent, unlike the rest of them." She said, her back still turned and meditating.

"You are too reckless, child. Your power needs more time to grow before you take on those power rangers once more."

"Yes, master. I understand."

"Very well child, continue to meditate and utilize your powers. The sooner you do, the sooner you may challenge those rangers without holding back. I shall return in the morning." With that said, Dao disappeared in a gust of black flame.

"Jeez, he's always so lenient with you." Her eyes snapped open once more to hear another voice from the darkened doorway.

"What is it that you require Krow?" She asked and he appeared.

Krow was a young man, maybe a bit older than her, with spikey black hair and blood red eyes. He was dressed in black ninja combat clothes with a large sword on his back. But his face held a sort of demonic look when he smirked, barring his teeth, making all human resemblance to his mother disappear.

"Oh come on, kid. Can't I pop in and say hi?" Krow asked as he circled her like a vulture would do to its prey.

"Last time you did, things did not end well in case you forget."

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings." He said in mock hurt.

"Your humour is pathetic."

"You mean like your friends? What were their names again: Katherine and Peter?" Her eyes turned black and the shadows in the room started to move dangerously towards Krow. "The ones who you couldn't protect?"

"You shall not speak of them!" She roared. The shadows moved like lightening and went for Krow, but he dodged and sprinted out the door, cackling like a madman all the way.

Once she was alone, a few stray tears slipped from her eyes, which were now as white as new snow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! Done! In Microsoft word this is like 7 pages! This one goes out to a reader who I just got a review from today: <span>Alex B. Goode<span>! Next one won't come out for a bit due to finals! I'll be finished my first year of university! WooHoo!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go! Another one! Things get real in this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**_

* * *

><p>Two months.<p>

That's how long they'd been fighting the dark ranger. Two months of scars, bruising, exhaustion, sweat, damage to their zords, damage to themselves and damage to her. She was collecting information, nothing else.

She fought with them so much it almost became routine.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Cam walked around ninja ops looking for Marah and Kapri. The grabbed something important from his room and ran for it. He searched everywhere for them, and since they weren't great ninjas, looking for them should have been easy.<p>

It wasn't.

"What's wrong Cam?" Tori asked as he searched.

"Marah and Kapri got into my room and took something." Was all he said as he looked anywhere that was possible.

"Dude, was it the panda?" Dustin asked.

About two weeks ago, there was a carnival to raise money for the local animal shelter. Everyone went and met up with Molly there. After multiple rides and games, Molly and Cam won some prizes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Want to try the Ring Toss?" Molly asked as soon as they got off the roller coaster. They'd been on almost every single ride there was to offer, save for the Ferris wheel.<em>

"_Sounds like a plan to me." Molly grabbed Cam's hand and nearly dragged him over to the game, where Tori just won a large stuffed dolphin._

_After they paid for the game, they went at it. After what felt like a good five to ten minutes, Molly was the first to sink her ring and earning her a prize._

"_Here you go." The man handed her a small stuffed panda bear with large green eyes. He then looked at Cam. "You've got to step it up, buddy; can't let your girlfriend win the next one."_

_Molly and Cam blushed but said nothing, not even bothering anymore. Cam then saw the guys at the strong man competition holding the giant hammer. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the game._

"_You think you are strong, little man? Test your strength. If you can hit the bell, you win a prize." The man working the game said in a fake accent. Cam grabbed the hammer. He had to admit that it was heavy, be he was determined. With all the strength he had, he wacked the hammer down onto the platform and the small metal piece ran up the pole and hit the bell hard, causing a large ding to reside throughout the area. "You are strong, little one. I have underestimated you." He handed Cam a white stuffed bunny with floppy ears and large, anime eyes._

"_Wow Cam, I didn't know you were that strong." Molly said._

_Cam blushed. "Here." He gave her the stuffed bunny._

_Molly blushed once again. "Thank you." She then handed him the small panda. "Then you take this one. It's only fair."_

_Cam and Molly shared a smile and laugh until he dragged her to the last ride._

_As they boarded the Ferris wheel, they realized that there were only two seats per set._

"_Check it out!" They looked into the night sky to see the stars. They lit up the night sky so much. When the Ferris wheel stopped so they were at the top, a shooting star soared across the sky. "Make a wish, Cam." Molly said._

_Cam closed his eyes and took in a breath, making his wish. When he opened his eyes, he decided to make a move. Faking a stretch, he put his arm in the back of their chair. Molly smiled and leaned back into him, causing Cam to smile and glance down at the small panda by his side._

"_I'm really glad I met you Cam." Molly said._

"_I'm glad I met you too, Molly."_

* * *

><p>"So what if it was?" Cam asked.<p>

"Aw don't worry, cousin. It's right here." Marah and Kapri came out from their hiding spots with the small panda in Marah's hands. Cam grabbed it quickly.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what I found." Cyber Cam fizzled into the room. He held up a small CD. "When you guys last fought the dark ranger, I downloaded some information from the surveillance cameras. I've been running her fighting style though the mainframe trying to find a match."

"You found one?" By now, Hunter, Blake and Shane were in the room. It was Hunter who spoke.

"Yeah, check it out." He put the disc into the computer. A picture of a dummy using the same fighting style as her came up. "It's called 'dragon style'. The movements are fluid and graceful, yet deadly when at full strength. It can only be taught at one place…"

"Oshu Temple." Sensei said. "I thought the last of the dragon fighters were gone."

"What are you talking about, dad?"

Sensei began to explain. "Dragon style incorporates not only fighting, but yin and yang. Yin and yang are the dark and the light. It takes someone of either one of these to be able to do this, but she has clearly mastered both of them. With the mastering of yin and yang, one is able to use dragon fighting to their full advantage."

"But how does someone master them? Or even one?" Shane asked.

"To master them, you must either be taught by one of the two holders of the power or be born with either one. The second would come naturally. The power was separated when the two dragons, Yin and Yang, took human forms. The story states this is because they longed to be human. They kept their powers and passed it down to their descendants until the last two met and fell in love. I knew them." Sensei looked sad for a moment but continued. "I know that the two of them were married and had a child together, but I am uncertain that it would be the dark ranger."

"So if we contact Oshu, maybe we can see if they know who the dark ranger is." Tori supplied. Suddenly, the alarm went off in the base. A video on the screen popped up, showing multiple kelzaks terrorizing citizens and the dark ranger right with them.

"Looks like she's back with some friends," Shane said as they stood in their formation, at the ready. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm, ranger form!"

"Thunder storm, ranger form!"

"Samurai storm, ranger form!"

"HA!"

* * *

><p>Once the rangers arrived on the scene of battle, they quickly disposed of all of the kelzaks.<p>

"I was beginning to get impatient. " The dark ranger said as she pulled the swords from her back. "You know how much I love our fights, samurai." Her blades twirled dangerously in her hands, almost as if taunting. "Let's dance." She charged at them with intent.

She was holding them off well. Tossing all of them except Cam aside like ragdolls with the greatest of ease. She pulled off a leaping split kick, resting on the Thunder brothers' shoulders and forcing her legs to go forward and backward. The result pulled the brothers into opposite directions and for Hunter to crash into a car and Blake to crash into Tori.

"Hey!" Cam called as his sword came down on her, slashing her across the chest. "Did you forget about me?"

"Oh, you know that I'd never forget about you, samurai." She charged again, making sure to keep tabs on her favourite. As their battle drew on, the dark ranger became impatient. Block after block followed in a tiresome pattern.

"Man, this is getting ridiculous!" Shane called.

"For once, I agree with your red friend." The dark ranger commented and broke the block to jump away from the other rangers. Placing her small swords back on her back, she stretched out her left hand. "I awaken the power of Yin!" Her hand started to glow a strong black and it felt as though the outside temperature dropped a few degrees. The energy started to shape into a long black mass until a sword appeared. It was a long black katana that shined with evil. She twirled it in her hand dangerously. "Where were we?" She charged at the rangers with brute power and slashed them all before any of them knew what had happened.

As all of the rangers lay on the ground, they felt themselves de-morph. Their faces were close to the ground so the dark ranger couldn't get a look. They all groaned in pain as she twirled the black sword in her hand and laughed.

"So that's it? The power rangers have nothing left to offer me? After a display of my real power, you can't even handle that?" She taunted and started to walk over to where Cam was laying. "Come on, Samurai, I thought that you were better than this." Cam said nothing and kept his head down so she couldn't see him in pain. "Well then samurai," she grabbed his arm tightly, "you should look at your victor when they destroy you." She hauled him up and prepared to strike with her sword pulled back, ready to deliver the final blow, until Cam turned his face towards her.

Her action stopped at that second. She set him down and backed away in fear, her sword clattering to the ground and disappearing into black smoke. "No…not you..."Her voice held fear and shook with every breath that she took. The other rangers stood up and came to Cam's aid, looking at her. "Everyone… it's been you…" Her knees wobbled but didn't buckle. "I've been fighting…hurting…"

"So you know who we are." It was a statement and not a question coming from Blake.

"And you know who I am." Was the quite reply. Her power rangers' uniform disappeared in a flash and there stood a girl with tears running down her shocked and scared face. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses and her body shook. All of the rangers gasped in shock and realization as Cam's whisper confirmed their worst fears.

"Molly?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun duuuuuun!<strong>_

_**I told you things would get real in this chapter! What will happen between the rangers and Molly? What caused her to fight them? What will happen to Cam and Molly's relationship? Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Whoa! What a chapter that last one was! Did you see that coming? Did ya?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters._**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to freeze as the rangers looked at their enemy, the dark ranger; Molly St. Pierre. Tears still came from her eyes as she looked at them in shock. The morpher on her left arm was clearly visible now, standing out against her blue jeans and green and white tank top with a black t-shirt underneath.<p>

"We've been fighting you?" Hunter broke the silence.

Molly said nothing as more tears came, yet her face was merely normal. She closed her eyes, causing the tears that hadn't fallen yet to do so. "I am so sorry," Molly whispered, "if I knew…I would never have…"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Shane asked. "You could have known it was us the whole time and kept fighting."

"But I didn't! You have to believe me!" She tried to step closer to them, but seeing them snap into their battle stances and the looks in their eyes' made her stop. "Please believe me…" She looked at Cam, hoping for something. His face was still in shock.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag, eh Molly?" A voice resonated within the area, causing everyone to look at the car where Hunter had previously crashed into. A figure with dark hair and blood eyes sat with a smirk and a large sword. "You've been found out."

"What are you doing here, Krow?" Molly asked.

"Aw Molly, you know how much I love to hang out with you." He joked, sliding off the car and striding between the rangers and Molly.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"The name's Krow. I am the deviously good looking son of Dao and a friend of Molly's." He smirked in her direction.

"We're not friends." Molly said, glaring at him.

"Fine, we work together. Either way, we both have a common enemy: You." Krow said and pointed his sword at the power rangers. "Molly, why don't you finish them off? Isn't that what you've been waiting for? What you've been training for? You've been gushing how next time you went into battle against them, you were going to finish them. What gives?"

"I won't hurt them anymore." Molly said.

Krow looked at her, then to the rangers. "Looks like I will, then." He charged at them, only to be blocked by a person.

Molly stood in front of Krow and the rangers, defiantly holding her ground. "You'll have to fight me first, Krow."

Krow raised a brow. "You're protecting them? Really, after all of the pain you caused them, you choose to protect them now?" Molly said nothing but fastened a glare on her face and got into a fighting stance. "Okay Molly, I've been itching for a rematch anyway." He charged at her quickly and Molly fought back.

They fought hard; there was no other way of describing it. Krow grabbed her arms and her in a block. "You're weak. You now have people to protect, resulting in clouded thoughts. You'll lose. And when you do, I'll drag you back if I have to." Molly broke away and clutched her side.

"I'll never go back." She grimaced in pain and held her side hard.

"Looks like someone is still injured from her fight with her 'friends', wouldn't you say?" Krow charged at Molly once more. With Krow having the advantage, he kicked Molly to the ground and she cried out in pain. Krow looked at the rangers with a smirk. "Aren't you guys going to help her? I was under the assumption that you were all friends or something like that."

The rangers suddenly found strength and charged at Krow with a fury. Unfortunately, all were still injured and were tossed aside easily. When Cam hit the ground a few feet from Molly and moaned in pain, Molly snapped her eyes open and she jumped to her feet and began to attack. "Ha!" She attempted a roundhouse kick to Krow but he blocked and kicked her while she was in midair, sending her flying in the opposite direction of the rangers. Her glasses flew off her face and landed at Cam's side. Holding her side and knees wobbling, she stood up and into a fighting stance once more.

"Molly, Molly, Molly," Krow tsked, as she fell to her knees, defeated and out of breath. Next thing she realized, he had his iron grip on her arm with the back side and hoisted her up in the most painful way, resulting in a small call of pain. "I'm sorry it ended this way, rangers. Some of us just aren't as cooperative as others." He tightened his grip on Molly, causing her to grunt in more pain. "Until next time, I suppose." Behind him, a small black hole appeared and he walked toward it, dragging Molly as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" Molly tried to pull her arm free from his grip with no luck. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she looked towards the rangers before disappearing, her eyes telling them how sorry she was and how scared she felt, almost desperate. With eyes in fear disappearing, the portal closed and the rangers were alone.

* * *

><p>Ninja Ops was stuck in a dead silence.<p>

Everyone was still in the shock of the battle. After telling Sensei, Marah and Kapri what had happened, the mood had dropped. Marah and Kapri looked as though they were on the verge of tears, Dustin, Blake and Tori looked disappointed in themselves and Shane and Hunter were furious.

Cam looked the worst out of all of them, though.

He had cried a bit, the evidence was still on his face. He wouldn't look at any of the rangers, only at the pair of dirty glasses in his hands: Molly's glasses. He just looked like a lost child.

Sensei then decided that it was time to say something. "I know this is hard for all of you." They all looked at him. "But from what has been done, we can only try to get Molly back. Ultimately, she is one of us: A Ranger. She was scared, most likely still is. You showed her kindness and compassion, she still considers you her friends." He paused, looking at his son. Cam nodded and stood up. "I have spoken with the Oshu Temple; they are sending two of the students to help us."

The alarm went off inside the base, causing Cyber Cam to materialize in front of them. Cam was quickly at the computer, seeing what was happening on the cameras placed around town. Kelzaks were storming the area, causing fear within the citizens. "Looks like they're back," Cam said.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived on the scene, the power rangers quickly disposed of the kelzaks.<p>

"Well that didn't take too long." Dustin commented.

"Yeah, it was almost too easy." Hunter said.

"Maybe it's because it was." Their heads turned to see Krow.

"Great. We have to deal with this guy." Shane said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, you won't be fighting me." Krow smirked, showing his sharp teeth. Suddenly, a strong blast knocked all of the rangers off their feet. Gasping, they looked up. A female silhouette emerged from the smoke.

"Molly!" Cam called. Indeed, it was Molly. But something was off. Her eyes were black again, but not the lively black from when Cam broke her helmet, but a stone cold black with no life. Her light brown hair was forced back into a ponytail and there was a black band on her forehead with an odd symbol in the dead centre of it.

"You'll be fighting her." Krow said as the rangers stood up. "You see, after what happened last time, Dao had to…set Molly right." Krow put a hand on her shoulder. "Even the mightiest of wills can be broken."

"We're not going to fight Molly!" Hunter called.

Krow smirked. "Well, try telling her that." Krow jumped back onto a building overlooking the scene. "Molly! Attack them!" Molly snapped into her fighting stance and pounced.

The rangers scattered as she went through them one by one; tossing them in different directions until they were in a circle surrounding her on the ground. One by one, they all got up and attacked her again. She tossed them into one single direction this time.

"Man, even when she's being controlled she's tough." Shane commented.

"Dude, we have to find out how to break their control over her." Dustin said.

Cam looked at her. He could still remember seeing her smiling face that night on the Ferris wheel; telling him to make a wish. "Molly." He said, receiving the attention of everyone. "Can you hear us? We don't want to fight you." Her eyes remained as they were: cold and dark.

"Please, she's can't hear you samurai." Krow commented from his position. He turned back to Molly. "Transform, Molly."

Molly nodded and raised her left arm holding her morpher. Pressing the button on the top, she became the dark ranger once again. She stretched her left hand out and the same black sword returned, ready for battle.

"Looks like we have to fight," Shane commented as they got into position. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm, ranger form!"

"Thunder storm, ranger form!"

"Samurai storm, ranger form!"

"HA!"

The newly morphed rangers braced themselves against Molly, yet she tossed them aside once more. Only when she was locked in sword combat with Cam, words were said. "Come on Molly! Fight it! I know you can hear me in there!" Molly, however, broke the combat and kicked Cam in the chest, forcing him to fly back a few feet.

Molly then went after all of them, kicking and slashing them like they were nothing. When they were all scattered and demorphed, Krow jumped down from his spot. He surveyed Molly's work as she demorphed as well. "Well done, Molly." He said. "You have redeemed yourself in the eyes of Dao."

Molly bowed. "I live to serve Master Dao and Master Krow."

Krow smirked. "Well, he'll be very pleased to hear that. Come now, they are finished for the day. They cannot continue." Krow started to walk away. Molly gave one last empty look at them, catching Cam's eye, before turning on her heel and leaving them in the dust!

"Molly!" Cam's voice rang out.

* * *

><p>When the exhausted rangers entered Ninja Ops, they heard a chuckled coming from Cyber Cam. They raced down the steps and through the door, only to see Sensei and Cyber Cam talking with a boy and a girl.<p>

The boy had light skin and red hair in a shaggy style. He was in black ninja robes with a gold coloured belt around his middle.

The girl looked almost exactly like him, except her hair was in a long French braid that ended at her hips. Her clothes were the same, except for the belt; it was silver instead.

"You have returned my students." Sensei said, causing the new boy and girl to look their way. They both had the same striking blue eyes and freckles across their noses. "These are the two warriors from the Oshu Temple. This is Katherine and Peter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! *Wipes sweat from brow* I started this one today and I just finished it! It might be a bit short, only because I can't really write fighting scenes combat. Any who, I am done with university finals! Yaaaay! That means more writing chapters! *Happy dance* Stay tuned for the next one!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yep. This one is a bit sad; it's about Molly's past. Try not to tear up, but if you do, don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters.**_

* * *

><p>"So you guys are from Oshu Temple?" Hunter asked. He couldn't seem to stop staring at Katherine.<p>

"Yep, born and raised. Our parents were two of the last dragon fighters. They passed it on to us." Peter explained.

"So did you know a girl named Molly? Molly St. Pierre?" Shane asked.

This question caught the twins off guard. "Molly? How do you know her? Where is she? She's here?" The seemed excited.

"Well, no. She's working for Dao, the guy who's trying take us out." Dustin replied as soon as Marah and Kapri entered with Kapri holding a tray of lemonade.

"But that's impossible. Molly was taken from the temple seven years ago. We thought that she was…"Katherine trailed off as a tear slipped from her eye.

"So you know her." It wasn't a question that came from Tori's mouth.

Peter sighed. "We grew up with her. Maybe we should sit down, this could take a while." They all sat on small cushions at the table in Ninja Ops with a glass of lemonade each in front of them.

"We already know the story of the two dragons and how they wanted to be human. How did Molly get her powers? Which one trained her?" Blake asked for everyone.

"They both did." Katherine answered. "Their names were Sandra Dobbs and Marcus St. Pierre. Molly is their daughter and the last of the true dragon fighters."

This caused silence until Marah spoke up. "But you said you were dragon fighters."

"Our parents were trained by one of Molly's. We only use dragon style fighting; we do not have the powers that a true dragon fighter would, like Molly. You've seen her powers, I take it?" Peter sipped his lemonade.

"Yeah, only the black one though. She summoned some sword." Hunter said.

"The Yin Blade." Katherine corrected. "Molly has the ability to summon two weapons: The Yin Blade and The Yang Fan. The Yin Blade is mostly used for attack while The Yang Fan is defence."

"Anyway," Peter interrupted, "Molly grew up with us at Oshu Temple. We lived with her parents, our parents and our teacher; Master Ken. Because we were the last ones of the fighting style, they had to keep us safe; Mostly Molly because of her powers. If they fell into the wrong hands, they could to a lot more than just cut you."

"Because of the origins of Molly's powers, they control The Balance." Katherine supplied.

"What's the balance?" Shane asked.

"The Balance is what we call the dark and the light. If used properly, they can heal and help. If used wrongly, they can hurt and destroy. But used together, they can unlock something powerful." Katherine said.

"Like what?" Hunter asked.

"We don't know. The powers of Yin and Yang have never been within the same host before. Molly is the first. Something like it happened years ago…but it was by accident and Molly was angry. One can only use the powers at the same time when they are completely balanced." Katherine replied.

There was a pause for a few moments, until Cam spoke up. "So what happened to Molly that made her join forces with Dao?"

The twins looked at each other. "A little over seven years ago, there was an attack on the temple…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Katherine? Peter?" A small voice came from the door of their shared room. Katherine was up first, going to the door and sliding it open to reveal a small girl in their doorway with long, light brown hair and wide metallic grey eyes hidden behind a pair of black glasses.<em>

"_What's wrong, Molly?" Katherine asked._

"_I had a nightmare. It was the dragons again. They were crying and there were screams and red fire and…" Molly rambled on until she was pulled into the room by Katherine._

"_Molly, calm down." Katherine said. "You've got nothing to worry about, there's no red fire, no screaming, no nothing. It was only a nightmare." Peter joined the duo in comforting the younger girl._

_Suddenly, there was a frantic scream coming from outside and a rumble of the ground. "Looks like you spoke too soon." Peter said._

"_Katherine, Peter! Have you seen…?" A woman with flaming red hair and green eyes opened the door. A breath of relief escaped her when she saw all of them. "Oh thank goodness you're all here. Your mother and father are looking for you, Molly. We have to get out of here."_

_Two men came by next. One of them had mousy brown hair and blue eyes and one had dark eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. "Dad, what's happening?" Peter asked._

_The man with brown hair spoke. "Someone is attacking the temple. We have to get out of here. Sandra and Marcus are waiting in the room." Their father picked up Peter while the mother took Katherine._

"_Come on, Molly. We have to go now." The dark haired man picked up Molly._

"_Okay, Uncle Tommy." Molly held on as they all raced down the hallway._

"_Sandra! Marcus!" They entered a large room where a man and a woman were holding each other._

"_Oh thank goodness you're all okay." Sandra, a woman with long white hair, pale skin and dark brown, nearly black, eyes hugged everyone. "Molly, we were so worried about you."_

"_I'm sorry. I had a nightmare about the dragons. They were crying and there were screams and red fire."_

"_It's alright Molly." Marcus, with jet black hair, tanned skin and icy white coloured eyes, smiled at his daughter. _

"_Where's Ken?" Tommy asked._

"_I'm over here." Master Ken, a tall, dark haired man with brown eyes, was standing behind a curtain near a window. "The secret passageway will take everyone to the base of the mountain. We can get away from them if we hurry."_

_Unfortunately, before any of them could move, the door was blasted open by a powerful force, causing them all to be blasted away. The children were protected by their parents._

"_So this is Oshu Temple." A dark voice rumbled. Everyone looked up to see a man standing there with a demonic face, dark hair and eyes. Molly hid in her mother's chest, afraid of the man already._

"_You must be Dao." Master Ken stood up._

"_That I am. I am here for the girl." He looked towards Molly, who was still hiding. "So you're the child with The Balance. You seem so young, so naïve. You'll be the perfect soldier."_

"_You're not going to take her." Marcus stood up and got into a fighting position. Tommy did the same._

"_We'll have to see about that." Dao extended his hand and swiped at them. Sheer, dark power rippled from his hand and threw all of them back into the wall._

"_Daddy, Uncle Tommy!" Molly cried as she wriggled from her mother's grasp to go to them._

"_Molly, no!" Her mother called, but it was too late. Dao grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up under his arm._

"_Put me down!" Molly started to kick him._

"_Molly!" Her mother and father charged at Dao._

_Dao narrowed his eyes and extended his free hand and shot a large black wave at them, causing them to shoot back into the wall. They quickly regained themselves and went after Dao. Sandra's hands glowed white and Marcus's glowed black. They attacked and caused Dao to drop Molly._

"_That's enough!" Dao yelled and a large black ripple erupted from his body, throwing everyone back into the corner._

_Molly, who was separated from them, could only look at all of their unconscious forms. She saw how her mom and dad were hurt, and something snapped. "You hurt them. You hurt my mommy and daddy. You hurt all of them." Molly's eyes changed colour automatically, her right one became black while her left turned white. Her left hand glowed black and the other white. "How dare you!" There was a blinding light, half white, half black that surrounded everyone and two simultaneous roars erupted from Molly. The white rushed over to her family and healed them, while its opposite attacked Dao in a flurry of power._

_Tommy looked at Molly once he recovered, her powers spilling our without a second thought. "Molly!" He raced towards her and tried to grab onto her, only to have Dao break from the Yin and attack Tommy, sending him back with the others._

"_I will not leave empty handed!" Dao roared once more before he grabbed Molly's right arm and started a chant, causing Molly to scream in pain._

"_Molly!" Everyone started to get up, only to have a full-fledged attack from Dao to blast them and cause the ceiling to cave in on them._

_Molly's power deflated as she looked in horror. "NO!" She made a run until Dao knocked her out with a powerful hit to the back of the head. _

_Seeing that the rubble started to move, Dao finished the seal on Molly's arm. Grabbing her and slinging her over his shoulder, he took one last look at the ruined Temple before he vanished in a mass of black smoke._

_He was, however, unaware that there were a set of semi-conscious twins watching through the debris._

_All they could do was watch as Molly was taken…_

* * *

><p>"That night still haunted us. We could only watch as Molly was taken from us." Peter finished the tale, with his twin crying next to him.<p>

The mood in the room was solemn, depressing really. Marah and Kapri were crying and Tori was trying not to. All of the guys were still reeling from the story.

"What happened to Molly's and your parents?" Hunter dared to ask.

"Our parents, Molly's uncle and Master Ken survived. Molly's parents didn't." Katherine answered as he handed her a tissue.

"So why would Molly be working for Dao if he did all of that?" Shane asked.

"Because of the seal he put on her." Katherine answered. "I researched that seal and it erased parts of her memory. Judging by what we've gathered from you, she only remembers her powers, her fighting style, her name and age."

"So if the seal is removed, the Molly will remember everything." Dustin put together.

"That's how it should work." Peter confirmed.

"And no doubt that Dao has told Molly lies about her past to fill the gaps in case anyone got suspicious." Cam added, causing everyone to look at him. His eyes held determination.

"How would you know?" Katherine asked and quirked an eyebrow in question.

Cam flushed. "Because I've been hanging out with her for about two months."

"They were practically dating." Hunter mock-whispered at the twins, causing Katherine to giggle.

Cam glared until the alarm went off once more. Leaping up, everyone piled around the screen to see kelzaks, followed by Krow and finally…

"Molly? Is that her?" Her face was a bit dirty and the bags under her eyes were more pronounced, but it was her.

"Yeah, she's being controlled." Blake confirmed.

"Looks like through that headband. It has Dao's symbol right on it." Peter said. "We're coming with you, maybe she can remember us."

"Okay, then let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, I love the look of fear humans give us while we walk, don't you?" Krow asked Molly, who was starting to slow down, tiring out.<p>

"Hold it right there!"

Krow looked and saw the power rangers plus two. "Ah rangers, come back for another beating?" He looked at the twins. "And you two must be Katherine and Peter. Say hello Molly."

Molly was silent, but kept her gaze fixated on the twins.

"No matter, Molly." He got her attention. "Attack the power rangers, they want to destroy Dao."

"Yes, Master Krow." Molly jumped at the others and attacked. Even though she looked dead on her feet, she kept fighting with the same strength.

When the twins were on either side of her, holding her arms to keep her from attacking so someone could grab the band on her forehead, Katherine spoke. "Molly! Don't you remember us? We grew up at Oshu Temple together!"

* * *

><p><em>Molly sat in a small, dark room with her knees brought up her chest and her head down with her arms in a shield around her. The red seal that Dao placed on her arm coated the walls.<em>

'_Oshu…Temple?' Her head lifted to show her lifeless black eyes._

"_Molly, you're favourite uncle is here!" A man's voice rang out._

"_Uncle Tommy!" A small, child's voice called, followed by a giggle._

'_Tommy…?'_

* * *

><p>Molly broke away from the rangers grasp before they could remove the headband and flipped back. Pressing the button on her morpher, she transformed once more and summoned the Yin Blade.<p>

"She's not going to back down." Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm, ranger form!"

"Thunder storm, ranger form!"

"Samurai storm, ranger form!"

"HA!"

Molly still attacked the newly morphed rangers and slashed them. Only the twins managed to escape and even hit her in the chest with the dragon fighting style. Unfortunately, while she was in her morphed form, she was still able to be the twins. After what felt like hours, the rangers ran out of energy and returned to their normal states.

"Jeez rangers," Krow stood beside Molly with a smirk as she transformed back, "Did you guys get soft or something? I thought have those two would help you. I guess I was wrong." He turned to Molly. "Molly, finish them. Start with the green one, I always hated that colour."

Molly started to walk towards Cam like a robot, with the Yin Blade in her left hand ready to give the final blow.

* * *

><p><em>The dark room started to fuzz out, showing what was happening outside of Molly's mind. She saw herself start to walk towards Cam.<em>

'_Who is he…? Why have I seen him before?'_

"_I'm Molly St. Pierre."_

"_Cameron Watanabe, but my friends call me Cam"_

'_His name…is Cam.' _

_Memories flashed in front of her like a movie, showing the times they hung out, and when she kissed him._

'_Cam…Cam…' Molly's eyes flashed back to their normal colour of metallic grey in sudden realization as she stood up, causing the seals around her start to crumble. 'CAM!' She closed her eyes again and focused, causing the second seal to crack harshly. 'NO!'_

* * *

><p>Molly held Cam up with her right arm and the Yin Blade with the left about to give the strike when she stopped. The blade was a few inches from his face, causing him to exhale.<p>

"What?" Krow asked. "Molly, finish him! Attack! That is an order from your master!"

"You are not my master." Molly muttered, but it was loud enough to hear as the band on her forehead ripped and revealed the seal on her forehead. It glowed a strong white until it disappeared completely and her eyes returned to normal. Blinking, she looked around at the scene. "Cam…?"

Cam's face broke out into a smile and he hugged her. She hugged back and started to tear up a bit. Molly broke away and faced Krow with a glare on her face. "Tell Dao that I'm not his soldier anymore." The Yin Blade reappeared in her hand. With a flash of white light coming from her right hand, the seal on her arm lit up and broke in an instant.

Krow, realizing that he was outnumbered now that Molly was in control of herself and both seals were broken, scowled. "You might be free from us, Molly. But don't think that we're not going to stop our mission." With that, he disappeared in a blaze of black flames.

Molly inhaled and exhaled, soaking in the free feeling.

"Molly!" Everyone came running towards them; it was Katherine and Peter at the same time who called her name. Katherine and Peter were in front of them.

Molly's eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face. "Katherine? Peter? Is that really you guys?" They could only nod as tears came to their eyes.

"We the dragons keep out scales shiny and proud." Katherine said.

"We are fluid and graceful, yet know no bound." Peter continued.

"We soar to heights higher than others fly." Molly said and tears fell silently from her eyes.

"We are the dragons, keepers of the sky." They all finished at the same time. Molly launched herself at both of them and hugged them.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again." She broke away.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Everyone stood outside of Ninja Ops; Molly, Katherine and Peter on one side and everyone else on the other. Sensei stood on Cam's shoulder. "We forgave you after what happened." Tori continued.<p>

"I know that. And I do want to join you guys and take out Dao…" She trailed off for a moment. "But I have to go back to Oshu Temple. I have some things I have to do before I can join you guys. After what Katherine and Peter told me about everything that had happened after the attack, I have some things that I have to take care of. Besides," She inhaled, "I miss my parents. I need to talk to them, in spirit, anyway. And I think my uncle would like to hear from me."

"That is understandable, Molly." Sensei said.

"Watanabe-sensei, I would like to say how sorry I am once again for allowing you to be turned into a guinea pig. I will try to find a way to turn you back, I promise." Molly bowed at him.

"Thank you Molly." Sensei bowed back.

"Unfortunately, because Oshu is so far away, we'll have to leave now if we want to get there before nightfall." Peter interrupted, which resulted in an elbow in the ribs from his twin.

Molly nodded. "I'll be back, just not for a bit." She bowed to all of them. "Goodbye for now, my friends." Molly turned to leave, and Cam noticed a small white rabbit sticking out of her bag. The same one he got her from the fair.

"Molly, wait." Molly was only about four meters from them when she turned. Cam just looked at her and they started to run at each other, catching each other in their arms in a tight hug. Molly's arms went around his shoulders while his rested around her waist and back. The tears from both of them flowed lightly as they broke away. "I'm going to miss you." Cam whispered.

Molly smiled. "I will come back, don't forget that Cam." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "When I come back, I'll stay for good." She unfortunately broke away and started to walk towards Katherine and Peter, but not taking her eyes off of him.

Peter left first, jumping in a flash of gold. Katherine followed by a flash of silver. Molly smiled before jumping off in a flash of black and white, streaking across the area to meet up with her oldest friends as they headed home.

Cam could only smile as her words rang through his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa! This is officially the longest chapter in the story! Molly's past is revealed! Everything is okay now! Except Dao and Krow… they're another story. P.S.: I will make a one-shot of someone's choice if they can guess who Molly's uncle is (He's actually her godfather but calls him 'Uncle' [ I call my godmother my aunt]). That is right! A free one-shot for the person that guesses him right.<strong>_

_**Here's the hint: He is the reason why Molly's favourite colour is green...**_

_**Reviews make me a happy Canadian!**_


End file.
